A Stuffy For Two
by Rachel Lyn Cullen
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi are sitting on the couch one night, when Ryuichi starts to act weird. Ryuichi/Shuichi lemon. One-shot.


**A/N: **This is a fanfiction written for Orange Roxas for her birthday. Happy B-day, and hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gravitation.

**A Stuffy For Two**

"I love you," Shuichi sighed contentedly, as he snuggled in closer to his role model and significant other Ryuichi Sakuma. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought that he would be in this position, but here he was, as he had been for the past year. Even though they were from rival bands, nothing had been able to separate them, not the paparazzi or Tohma Seguchi, the head of N-G Pro and one of Ryuichi's band mates. After many failed attempts, Tohma had eventually stopped trying to sabotage their relationship, but only because Ryuichi threatened to leave the band.

Instead of replying, Ryuichi shifted slightly, dislodging himself from Shuichi's grasp.

Worried, the latter looked up at his lover and asked, "Is something wrong Ryu?"  
>Ryuichi's eyes just drifted around the room, staring at everything but the boy sitting beside him; when Shuichi asked again, he finally shook his head, although he still didn't look at Shuichi.<p>

However, Shuichi wasn't fooled; they had been together long enough to know when something was nagging at the other; so he pushed the issue. "Something is up Ryuichi and I can tell it by just looking at you. You know that you can tell me anything."

At this, Ryuichi finally looked over at Shuichi. Staring into those violet eyes that contained concern, he knew what he had to do. Standing up, Ryuichi rifled through his shirt until he pulled out Kumagoro, his favourite stuffy that he took with him everywhere. Turning back to Shuichi, he held Kumagoro up in front of his face. "And Ryuichi loves you to," he said, pretending that it was actually his stuffy speaking.

Confusion swept across Shuichi's face. It hadn't been since the beginning of their relationship that Ryuichi had used Kumagoro to express his feelings and he wondered at why he was doing it now.

Ryuichi/Kumagoro continued to speak, not noticing the puzzled expression that Shuichi had on. "You know that already though don't you. What you may not know however, is that Ryuichi wants to spend the rest of his life with you. To show this, he would like to present me to you, as a token of our eternal bond." With that he lowered the toy, got down on his knees, and pressed it into Shuichi's lap. "Please say that you want to be with me forever, Shuichi," he said, no longer feigning that the toy was talking, a pleading look dancing in his bright blue eyes.

All that Shuichi could do was gape at the toy sitting in his lap. Thoughts whirled through his head at lightening speed; eventually one lodged itself there, and he brought his head up to look at the man who was on the floor in front of him. "If your asking me what I think," Shuichi replied in a breathlessly shaky voice. "Then the answer is yes, I do want to be with you forever."

Immediately, Ryuichi began bouncing around the room in ecstasy, pinging off the walls as though he were trapped in a game of pong. Feeling his excitement, Shuichi began doing the same, until they smashed into each other in front of the couch, where Kumagoro lay abandoned. Rubbing their heads, they sheepishly grinned at one another. Then, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi to him, embracing him with his arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

Shuichi sighed and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Ryuichi's bottom lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. When he refused to oblige, Shuichi lightly nipped at him, causing him to moan softly and give Shuichi the access he had been wanting.

After a minute or two of fighting for dominance over Ryuichi's mouth, Shuichi started to run his hands up and down Ryuichi's spine, knowing the reaction that he would get. Sure enough Ryuichi shivered slightly and wrapped his hands in Shuichi's pink hair, forcing them closer together.

Finally, they both ran out of breath and pulled away just enough to get some air. Ryuichi untangled his hands from Shuichi's hair, and began instead to brush them gently along his neck. When Shuichi moaned, Ryuichi quickly pulled off his shirt began to run his hand down his chest. Shuichi gasped, and bucked slightly at the touch. Smiling, Ryuichi continued this motion, until his hand was positioned just below Shuichi's navel.

Wild with excitement now, Shuichi initiated another kiss, which distracted Ryuichi from letting his fingers continue to roam. This time, when it was broken off, Shuichi tore off Ryuichi's shirt and began to rub at one of his nipples, causing him to squirm with pleasure; this went on, until suddenly he was forced onto his back, his lover on top of him, greedily kissing every inch of skin he could get at.

This made Shuichi groan with delight, which enticed the elder to kiss lower and lower until his face was positioned directly above the bulge in Shuichi's pants. Grinning at the needful look that he was given, Ryuichi undid Shuichi's pants, tugging them down his thighs. Just to show that he was dominant, he playfully began to rub at Shuichi's erection through the thin fabric of his cotton underwear. Shuichi's breath hitched and he pushed into the hand, urging Ryuichi to get on with it.

Grabbing at the opportunity, Ryuichi whipped off the undergarment, exposing Shuichi fully to his caress. Then, slowly, he took Shuichi's member into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion, causing the figure underneath him to writhe from the sensation.

Eventually, Shuichi knew that he couldn't hold back. "I-I'm going-" he managed to get out, before he tensed and emptied his load into his lovers mouth.

When Shuichi finished bucking, Ryuichi pulled back and swallowed what had been injected into his mouth. A smile spread across his face at the sight of a dazed but happy Shuichi underneath him; but not that dazed that he didn't recognize that it was his turn to give pleasure.  
>Sitting up, Shuichi kissed Ryuichi, delving his tongue into the others mouth like before. He pressed his bare body against the elders form, hands making their way down to the obtrusive pants that he still wore.<p>

Without breaking the lip lock that they were in, Shuichi (along with a bit of help from Ryuichi) managed to get the offending clothing out of the way, leaving them both naked on the living room floor. Once their mouths broke contact, Shuichi flipped Ryuichi onto his back and began to lick at his swollen shaft. Eyes closing, Ryuichi sighed at the feeling.

It stopped to soon for Ryuichi's liking. Peering out of one eye, he looked to see what had made Shuichi quit; the younger boy was standing, but he soon stooped down and straddled Ryuichi's hips, taking Ryuichi inside him.

Both moaned at the tightness, as Shuichi rode his lover. Soon, they were lost in sheer nirvana as they both reached a jarring climax.

They stayed in that position for a bit, until Shuichi picked himself up, extending his hand to Ryuichi, who used it to hoist himself up. Then, each taking Kumagoro by a paw, they walked to the bedroom, where they curled up and lay, perfectly content, the stuffy between them.


End file.
